A Day with Lily transcript
Scene 1: The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Lincoln and Charles are sitting right down in front of the television screen while holding diet beverages and a super big bowl of white cheddar popcorn. Lincoln: A Bit Rita: "Bless you, Lincoln dear." Lincoln: "Thanks a bunch, Mom." At Lincoln's feet, Lily looks right down at her panda bear plushy Lily: "Ey, Linc." Lily continues wrestling around with her panda bear plushy. Telephone Ringing Rita: "I'll get it." Rita walks right over and picks up the wireless telephone. Rita (on the wireless telephone): "Hello? oh hi there, Shirley, how's everything? you injured your right leg while going alpine skiing? that's too bad, (she suddenly can't hear what Loretta's saying due to the Justice Pals noise coming from the television screen.) hang on, let me speak to Lincoln for a bit, (she looks right at Lincoln and Charles.) Lincoln, I'm going over to another silent room, can you please watch over Lily for me?" Lincoln: "Sure Mom, of course I will." Rita goes right over to another silent room. Lincoln continues watching over Lily and he's not doing anything wrong. Rita (on the wireless telephone): "You know, Shirley, I think Lily wants to speak to you." Rita gives Lily the wireless telephone. Lily (on the wireless telephone): "A day." Rita takes the wireless telephone from Lily. Turning over to the white cheddar popcorn, Lily puts 1 kernel right into her mouth, and another kernal and another kernal, very soon, her mouth is super full. Lynn (offscreen): "Lincoln, what are you doing?!? hang up the-" Lynn notices white cheddar popcorn in Lily's mouth. Lynn: "Have you lost your mind?!?" Lynn grabs Lily with her left hand and scoops the white cheddar popcorn outta Lily's mouth with her right hand. Lynn: "That's a no-no." Lily: And Wailing Lily's constant crying and wailing gets Lincoln's attention. Lincoln: "What did I do? Charles and I were just sitting here watching-" Lynn: "You were just about to let our precious youngest sister choke to death on that white cheddar popcorn, that's what you were doing. Lincoln, how could you do this to Lily?" Lincoln: "Her nickname's Lily-Cakes, and that's what Mom nicknamed her." Lynn: "Well Dad nicknames her Lily-Girl, and that's besides the point!" Lily: Crying And Wailing Lynn Loud Sr. enters the living room. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Lincoln, Lynn, what's going on around here?" Lincoln: "Well she came right in the living room shouting and yelling and-" Lynn: "He was about to let-" Lynn Loud Sr.: "Hold it, 1 at a time, and no shouting and yelling, please." Lincoln: "It's not my entire fault." Lynn: "Is too!" Lincoln: "Is not!" Lynn Loud Sr.: "Silence, everybody be silent!" Rita enters the living room. Rita: "Is everything alright in here?" Lynn Loud Sr.: "Okay, Lynn, you go 1st." Lincoln: "But, Dad, she always-" Lynn Loud Sr.: "Lincoln, Lynn will need to go 1st." Lynn: "Okay, Mom was speaking to Aunt Shirley on the telephone, but she couldn't even hear from the Justice Pals noise coming from the television screen and Lincoln was supposed to do it, and what do I find? this irresponsible televsion watching, and you know how he really is when he watches that comic book hero show he really loves more than anything." Lincoln: "Man, I never even saw her getting so worked up like that." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Lynn, that's quite enough theater drama, just tell us what happened this time." Lynn: "And so just as I walked in, Lily was cramming a fistful of white cheddar popcorn right into her mouth." Rita looks right at Lynn Loud Sr.. Rita: "Oh my goodness, Lincoln, you must never give any type of popcorn to babies, it can choke them to death." Lincoln: "But, Mom, Dad, I didn't know that, besides, I didn't give it to her, she just took it." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Lincoln, she's just a baby, and you're responsible for her when she's left out in your care." Rita: "And, Lincoln, didn't I tell you to watch over her while I was on the telephone with your Aunt Shirley?" Lincoln: "Oh yeah, Aunt Shirley, I almost forgot." Rita: "Well, you know how your Aunt Shirley went skiing in the alpines? well, a slovak horn got in the way and she crashed right into it and injured her right leg and got taken to the hospital that afternoon." Lincoln doesn't know about the white cheddar popcorn, and besides, Bobby and Ronnie Anne's baby brother, Rico's the exact same as Lily. Rita: "Now you guys stay put, your father and I are going to the airport to get your Aunt Shirley from the hospital," Lynn Loud Sr.: "And, Lynn, make sure you baby-sit Lily while we're gone out." Lincoln: "That's okay, I'll baby-sit her." Lynn Loud Sr.: "No, Lincoln, Lynn will need to baby-sit Lily this time." Lynn: "But, Mom, Dad, can't Lincoln do it alone? he's a big growing boy right now, he even baby-sits Bobby and Ronnie Anne's baby brother, Rico, I always had to baby-sit for Lincoln, it's just not fair." Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. exit the house and make their leave for the airport. Lynn: "Okay, Lincoln, I know you can handle this." Lincoln: "Why sure, Lynn, of course, all I need to do is keep Lily from getting injured." Lynn: "Well you're a wizard at that, remember the white cheddar popcorn?" Lincoln: "Oh yeah, of course I do, truth or dare, what about the time I was Moby Dick and you were Captain Ahab and harpooned me with a toilet plunger?" Lynn: "and what about the time you nearly got us lost in the wilderness forest?" Lincoln: "It's not my entire fault." Lynn: "I know, Lincoln, but you also know that Lily's a handful." Lincoln: "I thought you said she was a breeze." Lynn: "Lincoln, Lily's pamper's wet, it's your turn to change it." Lincoln: "Okay, but I'm not doing any more of it, even though I really need to." Lynn: "But you never did it before." Lincoln: "I need some advice to try to keep Lily outta trouble." Lynn: "Okay, Lincoln, here's my advice, I'm off to my football game, so rule number 1: never take Lily anyplace where you can't have complete control, so don't leave home, okay? Lincoln, are you listening to me? don't leave the apartment." Lynn makes her leave to go play football with her team. Lily: And Wailing Loudly Again Lincoln takes Lily right into the living room with him. Lincoln: "Okay, so Lynn's already gone out, what do you think we should do with Lily, Charles?" Charles: [Barks "I don't know."] Lincoln and Lily begin playing peekaboo, wrestle the sock monkey and Where's Lily's nose?. Lincoln does a little dance move with Lily. Lincoln: "Hey, what do you know, Charles? I'm getting super good at this." Lily: And Crying A Bit Lincoln: Monkey's Voice "Hey, there, Lily, it's me, Mr. Socky." Lily: Loudly Lincoln: "I'm running outta ideas, (he thinks for 1 minute.) baby formula? why didn't I think about that before?" Lincoln gives Lily her baby formula. Lily takes a sip of her baby formula, but stops, then cries a bit, then stops and cries a bit, then stops. Telephone Ringing Again Lincoln picks up the wireless telephone. Lincoln (on the wireless telephone): "Hello? oh hi there, Ronnie Anne, what's going on?" Ronnie Anne (on the other wireless telephone): "Nothing much, Lincoln, I just wanna know if you wanna do some serious goofing off at the shopping mall, I heard the actor who plays the part of Ace Savvy in the Justice Friends movie series, Ethan Gunderson, is signing autographs at the food court. " Lincoln (on the wireless telephone): "I can't right now, Ronnie Anne, Lynn went to play football with her teammates and I need to stay home to baby-sit Lily while my parents get my Aunt Shirley from the airport." Ronnie Anne (on the other wireless telephone): "Okay, but I'll get an autograph for you if you're stuck here, give me a call if a mishap occurs." Lincoln (on the wireless telephone): "Alright, bye." Lincoln hangs up the wireless telephone and Ronnie Anne does the exact same thing. Lincoln: "That's a relief." Just as Lincoln and Charles stand there like stone statues, Lily begins spewing all over both of them. Lincoln: "Oh, how revolting." Lily continues spewing all over the place. Lincoln takes Lily's lavender t-shirt off Lily and puts her in her stroller. Lincoln dials the Ronnie Anne help line. Lincoln (on the wireless telephone): "Help, emergency, she's transformed into a non-stop spewing monster!" Ronnie Anne (on the other wireless telephone): "You know, Lincoln, when my baby brother gets like that, my mom, brother and I always take him places, maybe Lily wants to see Ethan Gunderson at the food court in the shopping mall." Lincoln (on the wireless telephone): "I don't know, Lynn just said-" Ronnie Anne (on the other wireless telephone): "Come on, Lincoln, I'm pretty sure she won't notice." Lincoln (with Lily) exit the house and they and Ronnie Anne head on down to Hillenberg-Lee Memorial Shopping Mall. Hillenberg-Lee Memorial Shopping Mall Lincoln: "Well, here we are." Paper Bag Popping Loudly Lily: Loudly Again Lincoln: "Uh oh." Ronnie Anne: "Give her a play toy, Lincoln." Lincoln: "I forgot to bring 1 with me." Lincoln (with Lily) and Ronnie Anne hurry to the toy department shop. Lily sees a life size panda bear plushy and she tries to reach for it. Lily: A Bit "Unh uh." Lincoln: "No, Lily, I don't have any cash for that 1." Lily doesn't care, she wants that 1. Ronnie Anne (holding out a sock rabbit): "Try this 1, Lily." Lily plays around with the sock rabbit that Ronnie Anne gave her. They continue walking around (with Lily in her stroller). Lincoln stops right by Ethan Gunderson at the food court. Ethan Gunderson: "Hey there, Lincoln, would you like an autograph poster?" Lincoln: "Why yes, of course I would." Ethan Gunderson gives Lincoln an autograph poster. Lincoln: "Hey, thanks a bunch." Lincoln (with Lily) and Ronnie Anne continue walking around. Sid (noticing a urinary smell): "What's that urinary smell?" Adelaide: "Uh, Lincoln? I think Lily needs a new pamper." Lincoln: "Good thing I brought extra pairs just in case." Lincoln takes Lily into the young men's washroom to change her wet pamper and put a fresh 1 on her and he also gives her an extra baby size t-shirt. Lincoln: "Finally, a nice clean pamper for Lily, come on, Lily, let's go meet up with Ronnie Anne, she's waiting for us on the blue bench." Lincoln walks around with Lily in her stroller and stops right by the blue bench where Ronnie Anne's sitting. Lincoln: "Are you prepared to go back home, Ronnie Anne?" Ronnie Anne: "Yeah, Lincoln, how 'bout you?" Lincoln: "Okay, let's go, I gotta get Lily home right away." Lincoln (with Lily in her stroller) and Ronnie Anne head on down on their way home to the apartment and their separate floors. Back in the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment/the 2nd floor The Loud sisters are back home from doing their usual routines. Lynn: "Hey, Lincoln, how'd it go with Lily today?" Lincoln: "It went super good, Lynn, I changed Lily's wet pamper perfectly and got fresh clean clothes on her as well." Lynn: "I'm so relieved you listened to my advice." Luna: "At least we kept the entire house cleaned up 'til Mom and Dad come back home with Aunt Shirley." Rita (off screen): "Lincoln, girls," Lynn Loud Sr. (off screen): "we're back from the airport with your Aunt Shirley." The Loud Siblings (with Lily in Lynn's arms) go right downstairs to where Rita, Lynn Loud Sr. and Shirley are located. Lincoln: "Hi there, Aunt Shirley," Lisa: "how's your leg feeling?" Shirley: "It's feeling more relaxed, good thing I brought my relaxing footstool just so I can relax it at the dining room table." Category:The Loud House season 5 transcripts Category:The Loud House season 5 episode scripts